Simon Williams
"Sometimes I forget I once lived here - ''i''t's a beautiful place, home to the brave, and the people they protect. " '' :: - Simon Williams to Owen Hawkins, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Simon Williams was a former InGen employee and an anarchist who is the creator of the sharks. He is portrayed by Scott Pincus. Simon was the founder and leader of the InGen Separatist Force, and was responsible for many of the conflicts that ensued in the Jurassic Shark series. After ordering the construction of a shark that killed numerous people, Simon continued building his army in preparation for the utlimate battle. After a trio of sharks terrorized the town of Bradford in the "Retribution Incident", Simon commenced an operation to wipe out the Shark Hunters and destroy Bradford using the Bombshark. After most of the Shark Hunters were killed, a new form of opposition rose up and began fighting Simon's sharks and employees. Simon chose to avoid the chaos before being wounded by Billy Trenton, and later killed by Rainer Koffman, who assumed command of the employees. Biography Simon was once an employee who worked for InGen. After making several illegal moves within the company, he was ultimately fired along with scores of other employees. Enraged by this, Simon was consumed by hatred, and used InGen's technology to create a series of flying mechanical sharks. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution In the second film, Simon releases the Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile Sharks on a mission to kill Chase Landon and his followers. After the Bull Shark attacks Chase and Eddie Jackson, Simon goes to Stonegate, the neighborhood right by Bradford Cul-De-Sac. There, he goes to Billy Trenton's house, where Billy is fighting the Bull Shark. After Billy escapes and begins to run off, Simon arrives, seemingly punching Billy to the ground and shooting his gun. : As revealed in the third film, Simon had Billy sent to Isla Sorna, where he was abandoned and left to die. '' After Billy's apparent death, Chase creates the Shark Hunters, much to Simon's displeasure. He sticks around Bradford Cul-De-Sac, and allows the sharks to go after the Shark Hunters instead of doing the job himself. Simon later follows Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds when they're transporting the Bull Shark. When they walk away from the shark for several minutes, Simon removes the stunning device from the machine, which reactivates it and sends it pursuing Russell and Gabe. After they disable the shark once more, Simon questions how they got the stunning device before walking off again. In actuality, the stunning devices were given to the hunters by Nate Williams, Simon's brother who was secretly turning against his plans. Simon later takes action when Carter Phillips and Eddie are guarding the three stunned sharks at Billy's house. He arrives with plans to kill Carter and Eddie and release the sharks, but only releases the sharks since Carter and Eddie retreat. The sharks then head to Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they begin to cause chaos. While it is unseen, sometime after Quinn Freeman is severly wounded by the Bull Shark, Simon dragged his unconscious body over to a tree, where he treated his arm with an anesthetic to stop the bleeding; he also retrieved the decapitated head of the Crocodile Shark. When Quinn wakes up, Simon explains the situation to him, and encourages Quinn to seek revenge on Chase and Dan Bruines for abandoning him during the shark attack. Simon gives Quinn a gun, who promises to hunt down Simon after he's through with Chase and Dan. By this point, Simon heads off, while Quinn is killed by Russell when he threatens to shoot Dan and Chase. Simon later appears when he stands before Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where he leaves a message for Marcus Callum. During this scene, his face is revealed, and he promises Marcus that the revolution will soon begin. Afterwards, he runs off into the woods. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''Jurassic Shark III opens with several scenes narrated by Simon, who explains his background with InGen and his feud with the Shark Hunters. Simon explains how he lured Chase Landon and his followers into a trap in the walking trail, which resulted in Chase's demise. Following this, Simon deployed his employees to wipe out the remaining Shark Hunters and adversaries, including Dan Bruines, Jimmy Clark, Drake Matthews and Zion Jones. One of Simon's closest confidants, Keith Douglas, secretly betrays him and abandons the Bombshark in the vast woods. In 2017, Simon is shown with two of his employees, Marcus Callum and Connor, as they deploy a Mako and Tiger Shark to wreak havoc in the public. The sharks attack civilians Owen Hawkins and Logan Shaw, who fight the sharks and destroy the Mako. Simon sees this happen, and threatens Owen and Logan before they run off. Over the next few days, Simon remains in the town of Bradford as he monitors his employees' activities. During this time he is frequently accompanied by Marcus, and often surveys the area at the elementary school near Bradford Cul-De-Sac. As Gabe Reynolds sets off to find the Bombshark, Keith Douglas works with Russell and Logan to try and assassinate Simon, which would put Keith in charge of the employees. Keith meets with Simon at the elementary school, where Keith tries reasoning with him for several minutes. After Logan takes a shot at Simon and misses, chaos erupts as Logan is captured, while Simon is escorted away off-screen. Simon next appears in the walking trail, where the employees have reclaimed the Bombshark and are preparing to make their final assault. Simon is suddenly faced with Gabe, Owen and Keith. He mocks the three of them for their heroic attempts, and denounces Keith for his betrayal. After reflecting on how he used to live in the town of Bradford, Simon raises his pistol to shoot Gabe, but is suddenly sniped in the shoulder by Billy Trenton - which serves as retribution for Simon abandoning him on Isla Sorna. As the Shark Hunters head off and start fighting the sharks and employees, Simon is escorted by Stone Brigham and several other employees to a medic team further in the walking trail. Russell Griffin pursues Simon and the employees up a hill, where they're eventually faced with Rainer Koffman, one of Simon's trusted allies. Rainer realizes that Simon is being taken away from the battle that he started due to his wounds, and is disgusted. Simon tells Rainer that in his absence Rainer is meant to take charge, which Rainer agrees to before suddenly shooting Simon dead. With Simon gone, Rainer assumes command of the employees, and leads them in a final fight against the Shark Hunters. The battle is in vain, however, as Rainer and the rest of the employees are incinerated when the Bombshark detonates - ending Simon's plans to destroy the town of Bradford. Trivia *In Part 1 of Jurassic Shark III, Nate Williams is revealed to have been the younger brother of Simon Williams. Throughout the first two films, Nate was helping both the Shark Hunters and the InGen Separatists, although when the Separatists started killing all their adversaries, Nate chose to fight against them. Simon, disgusted over his betrayal, killed Nate himself. **Simon's last name was kept a secret for over a year and a half because of this plot twist. In one of the film's TV Spots, he was simply referred to as "Simon", which was a joke amongst the cast members because all the other characters had last names except him. *He is the only character in the Jurassic Shark ''series who, for a while, did not have a known last name. *Scott was originally set to briefly reprise the role in ''Jurassic Shark: Redemption before the film was cancelled. *It is said that Simon was the character in the InGen facility at the beginning of the first film, which would seemingly make him Artie Bridges. The identity of the employee at the beginning of the first film is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:InGen Employees Category:2016 Storyline Category:Antagonists Category:Jurassic Shark Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters